Different Kinds of People
by DeadSoulGurl
Summary: Serena is queen of the goths and Darien is the king of all preps and Captian of the football team but what will happen when a bet comes up that could defies everything he knew before? Read and Find out! RR
1. Get Over It!

Different Kinds of People  
  
By: Sakura120  
  
A/N: Yo everyone, I have been a big fan of Sailor Moon ever since I was a kid but I have never wrote a SM fic... I have always wrote Linkin Park fics and now since they are gone I figured what the Hell I would write a Sailor Moon fic... LOL ENJOI! Intro:  
  
Serena Tsukino the queen of the goths at school never really had that many friends. The only people that would come near her was Amy the brain, Lita the bully, Mina the cheerleader, Raye the priestess. Serena had always been a outsider that never cared about what other people thought. She had always been indepient her whole life. Serena went to Silver Lake High school. Silver Lake had many different kinds of people but they were sorted into groupies such as: The Goths, Preps, Jocks, Rednecks, Punks, and the people who didn't care. The Quarterback of the Silver Lake football team and ruler of the jocks Darien Shields.  
  
Chapter 1: Get over it~!  
  
Serena moaned as she heard her alarm clock going off in her left ear. She got anger and slammed her hand on top of it so it would shut up. She went to her closet and looked through it not sure of what to wear she knew if her parents found out she was a Goth they would kill her so she put on the usual bright pink shirt with a white skirt with flip-flops then got some black baggy pants and a black halter top and some black boots then went down for Breakfast. She jugged down the stairs and put on a fake smile and a cheery voice. "Good Morning Mother, Father, and Sammy it is a pretty day outside." "My, Yes it is Serena" said her Father looking up from the morning paper and sitting his coffee down. Serena's mother was over in the kitchen but everyone could hear her humming a happy tune. Serena just smiled her fake smile. She just wanted to eat than leave for school. Her mother came with two plates and sat one in front of Serena than Sammy. Her Mother went back into the kitchen and brought two more out and sat on in front of her husband then sat one at her spot at the table. Serena started to eat and drink her orange juice slowly but then got faster. Soon she finished her breakfast and got her bag and headed for the door but her mother called her back so she could get her lunch she packed for her. She got it and smiled one last time and ran out the door. Serena did her normal running down the street. She saw the normal cars race by her and saw the king of the jocks in his viper race by her as well. she arrived at school the usual 45 minutes early. She saw Mina was their and she asked her if she could use her car because it had tinned windows so she could get out of the preppy cloths. Mina laughed and nodded. Serena jumped in her car before anyone could see her. She got in and pulled out her cloths and ripped those preppy cloths off and put on her other ones. She got out of the car and was perfect like she was everyday just as she stepped out of the car, Darien Shields came racing down the serious parking lot splashing water all over Serena. Serena gasped as the cold water hit her body and then looked down at her wet completion. Serena got mad and ran over to were Darien was getting out of his car and screamed. "Darien you need to watch where in the fuck u are going!" "Sorry loser I didn't see anyone there but a worthless nobody like always." Darien and Serena just looked at each other as if they could kill each other right then and there. Serena glared at Darien again then walked off into the school as the bell rang.  
  
A/N: Well thatz the first chapter I hope you like it. I will talk to you later. Well I hope you review because I want some reviews on this story because this is my first sailor moon fic well I'll catch all yall laterz.... Byezzzzz *~!kAlEy!~* 


	2. Annoying People Is Not A Crime

A/N: YO everyone thankz for the 4 reviews before I post a new chapter I must get 5 reviews or there will be no update sorry but this is the way I want it.  
  
Different Kinds of People Chapter 2: Annoying people is not a crime  
  
Serena sat in her thrid period class listening to her teacher go on and on about lit. She sat there playing with her pen when she felt some paper come flying past her head. She swung around and saw Darien laughing with some of his friends. Serena turned back around and went back to playing with her pen when some more paper came flying past her head. Serena mouthed to Darien to stop but he didn't soon there was a paper war going on between the two. "Mr. Shields what is going on up there" said the teacher. "Nothing sir" said Darien. "Report to room 315 after school now you two leave this class room" said the teacher again. Serena and Darien got up and sat outside of the class room for the teacher to come out. Serena just looked out the window with anger in her eyes. Soon the teacher came and spoke with them both. "Darien I never want to see this behavior out of u again and Serena you and Darien have silent lunch today now go get your books and be off." Serena went back inside and got her books and went off to her next class. She went in and sat her books down and listen to the teacher go on. *~30 minutes later~*  
  
"OK class u are dismissed for lunch" said the teacher. Serena got up and went to the lunchroom. She got her food and went to room 300. Serena sat down and saw Darien come in as well and sit across the room. She ate her lunch and got her slip and went to dump her tray and go get her things so she could get ready to go to her Poetry class. She got her books and went to class. Before she knew it her class was over and she was free to come home after she went to room 315. She went in and got her slip signed and headed home just as she was walking out the door she saw Darien and his gang outside. *Darien's gangs conversation* "I can make any girl prom queen for the prom this year" said Darien to everyone. "Ok" said one of his friends with a smile on. "We bet you $700 that you can not make Serena Tsukino prom queen." Horror struck Darien's face but soon went away. "Ok Guys I'm going to make Miss Goth Queen into a Prom Queen. Everyone started to laugh and walked away to their cars so they could go home.  
  
A/N: So how was chapter 2? Review!! I need 5 or I wont go on byezz *~!kAlEy!~* 


	3. This Is Hotter Than It Looks

Yo everyone I know I said I wasn't going to go on till I got 5 reviews well then I thought about all the lil ppl that like my story so I thought I would go on but ppl that are reviews get your friends to review because if I don't get 5 reviews this time then I will stop the WHOLE story! ;) well herez chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: This is hotter than it looks  
  
Serena was walking home from school when Darien came speeding by her but stopped. "Hey Serena want me to give you a ride home" asked Darien. "No Darien I don't want to be seen with you" said Serena not looking at Darien but only strait ahead. "Please Serena no one is a round let me please said Darien with puppy dog eyes. Serena was always able to say no but this time she couldn't so she just got in. Darien smiled and drove off. "Um Serena I don't know where you live can you kind of tell me" asked Darien. "Well if you weren't to caught up in your own life you would know I have lived across the street from you my whole life" said Serena with no emotion on her face. Darien couldn't believe it his worst enemy lived right across the street from him and he didn't even know that. Darien stopped at her house and saw it was a normal family's house her mother and father and brother came out to see who it was and Darien was shocked how could a Serena the Goth queen have such a normal family. Serena's mother came running down the sidewalk. "O Serena I missed you, how was your day at school" asked her mom then her mother saw there was a boy around. "O I'm sorry who is this Serena" asked her mother again. "I'm Darien Shields, I live next door" said Darien. "O nice to meet you Darien, You go to SilverLake High too?" "Yes maim" said Darien nicely. Serena mother smiled. "Well I better be getting home" said Darien. "Well come over for dinner sometime we have it at 6:15pm" said her mother. "I sure will drop by sometime and do that" said Darien. They said their goodbyes and Darien went across the street to his house. Serena was getting ready for supper when the bell rang. "I'll get it mom" said Serena coming down the stairs. Serena answered the door only to find Darien. Serena was shocked to see his but all so didn't want to see him. Darien looked down at Serena who was dressed in a white mini skirt and a pink halter top. His mouth was wide open. He didn't know how hot she was till now....  
  
A/N: Cliffy kind of well I hoped you like byezzz *~!kAlEy!~* 


	4. No Looky But Time For The Truthy

Different Kinds of People  
  
Chapter 4   
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update it was because something's came up and I kind of forgot about my Sailor Moon story but here it is finally.   
  
Darien stood there in shock at what he saw.   
  
"Darien....Can you stop staring at my tits and tell me what the hell you want?"  
  
Darien awoke from a little fantasy he was having.   
  
"Well your mother said if I wanted to come over for dinner I could and so I went home and changed so I could come over and have dinner with you and your family Serena." said Darien looking at her.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say so she just stepped out of the door way to show Darien he was welcome in. She closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen to tell her mother that he had came over for dinner.   
  
"Oh my god mom, he's standing at the door way. Why did you invite him for dinner?" said Serena kind of pissed her what her mother had did to her.   
  
"Serena will you stop freaking out like you have a crush on him or something and help me set up another plate at the table, please. He is a guest and he should be treated with kindness." said her mother walking over to the cavort to retrieve another plate.   
  
Serena toke the plate and went into the dinning room to set the plate up. She saw Darien still standing at the door.   
  
"Why hasn't he went snooping around to see what dirt he could find on me and tell everyone at school?" she thought to herself.   
  
Serena walked over to Darien and looked at him funny.   
  
"Ok, what's going on here? Something is up" said Serena placing one hand on her hip.  
  
Darien laughed and said "Well Little Miss I live a preppy life behind everyone's back, I just came over to have dinner with you. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Serena looked at him weird and rolled her eyes and then toke him to the dinner table. She knew something was going to happen but she didn't know what. 


	5. The Truth Is Almost Told

Author's note: Hey everyone sorry its been such a long time since I wrote but I wont take up too much of ur time and just get right to the story!  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth Is Told...Almost  
  
Darien slyly smirked and went into the kitchen, where her mother, Mrs. Tskushino was standing.   
  
"Excuse me Ma'am but do you need any help with anything?" asked Darien kindly as Serena stood at the kitchen door roling her eyes.  
  
"No, Darien I'm just fine. Grab a drink from the Refrigerater and go sit with Serena in the living room. Dinner will be finished soon" said her mother smiling going back to prepare the dish.   
  
Darien smiled and walked over to where Serena was standing and smileing. She rolled her eyes again and went into the living room and flapped down on the couch. She stared at Darien then slowly crossed her legs. Darien smiled a kind smile and Serena could do nothing but raise an eyebrow.   
  
"What is it Mr. Tough Ass Guy" said Serena in a sasy way.   
  
Darien's smiled widened.  
  
"Nothing, Peaches!"   
  
Serena became blood red with fuiror.  
  
"Darien stop with all the lies. Tell me why you started talking to me. You know we have always been at each other's throats." said Serena looking at Darien all serious like. Darien for the first time looked into her sea blue eyes and knew for some reason his heart wouldn't let him lie to her any more.  
  
"Well the reason is......" Darien started but was cut off by Mrs.Tsukiano calling for dinner.  
  
Dinner was perfect. The food was the best Darien had ever had before. The whole table was quiet except when Serena's father started pulling "20 questions." Darien glanced at Serena who ate her food so proper. Darien could do nothing but keep from blurting out, "Look at Miss Bad Ass now!" Everyone finished and Serena helped her mother clean up and take the dishes in the kitchen. Soon Serena emerged with her mother and Darien thanked them for the meal and their hospitality.   
  
Serena walked Dariend to the door not speaking a word to each other. They reached the door and Serena opened it and Darien stepped out.   
  
"It was nice having you" said Serena in a Sarcatistic tone.  
  
Darien could do nothing but smirk and start to walk a cross the street laughing to himself as Serena slammed the door to her perfect world home.   
  
A/N: Hope you liked Chp 5! Review PWEASE!! And people please email me at DeadSoulGurl@imabadlittlegirl.com if you have any ideas for future chapters... 


	6. I Wanna Be Just Like You

Different Kinds Of People: Chapter 6  
  
"Make Me Just Like You"  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I kind of get side tracked all the time till someone emailed me   
  
and   
  
told me to start going again. So this chapter is dedicated to her.   
  
Serena stood with her back to the door and then she realized that Darien never told her what his reason was for   
  
suddenly talking to her. She let it slip her mind as she went upstairs to her room. The next day of school she got up, took a   
  
shower and dressed into her normal "prep morning" clothes. She walked out and sat on her front porch after eating breakfast   
  
with her family. Mina was running late and if she didn't get there soon she would have to walk and risk being seen in the god   
  
offal prep clothes. She sighed as she realized Mina was not coming and started walking down the street.   
  
Serena had been walking for about 5 minutes when she heard the sound that she hated even more now. Darien drove   
  
up beside her and slowed down.  
  
"Hey Peaches! Need a ride to school?" asked Darien reaching over to open the door.   
  
"Not with your ugly ass!" screamed Serena at Darien.  
  
"Awe, Come on! I'm not that ugly." said Darien as he stopped and opened the door but Serena kept walking.   
  
"Serena, You and I both know that since Mina isn't going to school you will have to walk into school with those clothes  
  
on since you wont be able to change into your goth attire in Mina's car." said Darien.   
  
Serena stopped and sighed and walked back and got into Darien's car. She sat in the back seat. She pulled her clothes  
  
out of her bag and leaned into the front seat and turned Darien's rear view mirror to a totally different direction.   
  
Darien rose an eyebrow then Serena said, "I wont want you looking at my tits, you bastard."  
  
Darien smirked and said, "But why, you were showing them off last night and they look beautiful."  
  
Serena stopped what she was doing for a minute but she was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She went back to   
  
putting her Goth clothes on. She was dressed in no time and even had her eyeliner and eye shadow on. She climbed back into   
  
the front seat next to Darien and sat back for the ride. Darien couldn't help but look at Serena then because she had on a back   
  
fishnet shirt with a pink tank top underneath and a pink and black plaid short skirt.   
  
"So Darien, You never told me why you started talking to me" said Serena with an eyebrow raised looking at Darien.   
  
Darien started to sweat because he couldn't tell her the real reason or else he would never get to know her. Knowing   
  
her really didn't matter to him yesterday but he really wanted to know what she pretended to be two different people. Darien   
  
ran through his mind for any excuse to save him. Sweat was pouring more and more, and then the words just came out and he   
  
knew they might as well had been his last.   
  
"Serena, I want you to make me a Goth. I want to be just like you"  
  
HAHAHA!!! Cliffy! Yep I know I suck so much! Hey you love me or you hate me! I hope this chapter was worth the wait…I   
  
bet a lot of you are saying, "Man I could never see Serena as a Goth but now Darien too. I thought he was caption of the   
  
football team? How is he going to be Goth? Well you'll see! I hope yall enjoyed! 


	7. Spending Test Time

Different Kinds Of People: Chapter 7: The Transformation  
  
A/N: I bet a lot of you were a little bit shocked about the turnouts of the last chapter. I was too when I wrote it but hey you've   
  
got to throw some random shit in there every once in a while.   
  
Serena started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You, Darien Shields, A Goth? You've got to be kidding Me.," said Serena still laughing.   
  
"Serena you may not believe me but I do want to be just like you.," said Darien turning to Serena.  
  
Serena looked at Darien and saw his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful window. She saw that he was being honest, so she  
  
couldn't say no. She may be a goth but when people were being honest she couldn't criticize them.  
  
"You really want to be a goth Darien Shields because if you say yes there is no turning back" said Serena not looking at  
  
him.  
  
So many thoughts were running through Darien's head. He wanted to be a part of Serena life but he didn't know if he   
  
wanted to give up his prep life for her. What would the kids at school say. But then it clicked. Darien didn't care anymore. He   
  
wanted to do this.   
  
"Yes Serena, I really want to do this and that's final" said Darien looking at her.   
  
"Well then lets skip school, go to the mall and then back to my place." said Serena.  
  
Darien sighed and said, "Let the transformation begin" as he put the car in drive and sped off.   
  
Serena and Darien arrived at the mall and walked in. Serena grabbed Darien's hand and lead him into store after store.  
  
He really didn't think he was going to like all this too much but he actually thought it was pretty cool and the clothes weren't   
  
that bad either. Fishnet shirts, baggy pants with chains, Heavy Metal band shirts it was all so new to Darien that he found it   
  
exciting. They finished clothes shopping then headed to the record store. Serena flipped through so many Cds that it made his   
  
head spin. Slipknot, Mushroom head, Evergreen Terrace, Avenge Sevenfold to Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Deftones,   
  
Nine Inch Nails it all kinda scared Darien but some of it wasn't have bad.   
  
"So you listen to all of this yourself? asked Darien.  
  
"Are you kidding? I live this stuff!" said Serena with a smile on her face.  
  
Darien could do nothing but laugh.   
  
They finished looking through cd's and ended up buying a shit load. Some were for Darien and some were for Serena.   
  
He couldn't believe it. Earlier this morning he was dreading this and now he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into this style they   
  
called "Goth."  
  
They left the mall and went back to Serena's place to begin the transformation. As they pulled up to her place she   
  
reached into her back backpack and pulled out a white purse that screamed "preppy." Serena didn't say anything but Darien   
  
saw in her eyes that she was ashamed.   
  
She pulled out her house keys and spoke, "Don't worry, my parents aren't here. They work really late during the   
  
week."   
  
They got out of the car, went to the door and headed into the house that Darien knew she was ashamed of. They   
  
reached her room and when she opened the door it shocked Darien so much. They room was consumed with pink and white.   
  
"Please don't say anything. I know you probably think I'm a poser but I'm not. I'm really a goth. I just don't want to   
  
disappoint my parents with the real me. I know it's not right to pretend to be two different totally people but it's the only way."   
  
said Serena looking at the floor.   
  
"Hey, Don't worry about it Serena. It's alright, I understand. Now let's get started, shall you undress me or shall I   
  
undress myself" said Darien.  
  
Serena laughed and chunked the bags of clothes at him.  
  
"The bathroom is right behind you, go in there and try them on and let me see. " said Serena.   
  
Darien gave a puppy dog face and went into the bathroom.   
  
After about a hundred different outfits Serena knew Darien looked good as a goth. He had the black hair and deep blue  
  
eyes. She loved his eyes. They were so deep. Darien picked an outfit to wear for the day and came out of the bathroom as   
  
they started listening to music. They sat there for hours just lost in the music and to Serena it all felt so good to be with someone.  
  
At first she hated Darien but now she was becoming fond of him. He was really nice to hang out with. Serena was laughing at   
  
one of Darien's jokes when she looked at the clock. It read 4:45 p.m. they had been in her room for nearly 2 hours just talking   
  
and listening to music. Her parents could be home in about 15 minutes.   
  
"Darien, my parents will be home in about 15 minutes so I've got to change and so do you if you want to stay. Serena   
  
went into the bathroom first and put on a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and some white shorts. Darien went in after her and put  
  
the clothes he had on this morning back on. Serena's parents came in and her mother invited him for dinner and they finished   
  
out the day pretty normal. Serena and Darien were standing at his car door with all of his goth clothes in the back seat.   
  
"So tomorrow is the real test. If you really want to be a goth you'll wear the clothes. If you don't wear them then you'll  
  
show me you were lying to me." said Serena.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. Tomorrow the gothic side of Darien is coming out." said Darien as he kissed Serena on the cheek  
  
got in his car and drove home, leaving a stunned Serena still in her drive-way.   
  
Thankies! 


	8. My Vampire God

**Different Kinds of People = Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Sorry so long for the update, my computer broke and died. I got

one of my friends to post the story. In this Chapter all the girls are going to be drooling because...well I wouldn't want to give it away, now would I? REVIEW!!

Serena had stayed up all night wondering what tomorrow would hold for

her and Darien. She had no idea how everyone was going to react and if most of the preppy girls found out she turned Darien Goth, they would

probably kill her. She sat down on the edge of her bed and laid back and

just as her head it the mattress, the phone rang.

She sat up abruptly and grabbed the phone and pressed the talk

button.

"Hello, Tsukino Residence." said Serena as she let her head fall

to the mattress again.

"Hey, Serena, It's Darien. I just wanted to call you and ask if you

wanted to ride with me to school tomorrow. It would really help me be

more confident." said Darien pretty quickly.

Serena's heart froze for a moment because deep down, she wanted to

scream yes for some reason; But she swallowed that feeling and

spoke.

"Sure Darien. Why not?" said Serena smiling.

"Great, I'll be at your house at the time you usually leave to

walk." said Darien hanging up the phone.

"Just great!" started Serena hanging up the phone and crawling

under the covers.

"What have I gotten myself into" she finished just as she fell

asleep.

Tomorrow came sooner than Serena wanted. She alarm went off and she

crawled out of bed and into the shower. She was half asleep when she went into the bathroom but now she was wide awake with worry. She wouldn't have time to change into her Gothic clothes like she does every morning if she rode with Darien and she knew deep down that she helped him turn Goth, so she need to be there for him when he walked into the school.

"I guess today Mommy going to see a new side of her baby girl."

Said Serena as she went into her closet and got out the most gothic

clothes she could find.

She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She excepted eyes to follow her from the stairs to the kitchen but they didn't. She sat

down in the chair next to her mother.

Her mother looked at her Gothic clothes and said "Wow Serena, that is

a cute outfit. Why haven't you worn it in so long?"

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena, you never wash your clothes. I'm the one that's washed

them so I think I know what kind of clothes you wear."

Serena had totally forgot that always put the clothes in the dirty

clothes basket and her mother always washes them.

"Are you okay with me being like this? I mean I've been wearing

prep clothes so I wouldn't disappoint you."

"Of course, You are still my daughter. If wearing black clothes with

chains, fishnets or whatever is how you feel comfortable about

expressing myself then it's alright with me," said her mother with a smile.

Serena jumped up and hugged her mother.

She grabbed a piece of toast and said goodbye to her mother and went to the door. Just as she opened it, there was Darien about to knock.

Darien stood at her door way in a black fishnet shirt that showed off his biceps with a black wife-beater underneath. His abs rippled underneath the wife-beater. Below his god like chest he stood in black and red baggy trip pants that had a huge chain of the side. Around his neck, he wore the spiked dog collar that Serena had picked out and at the very bottom he wore a pure black pair of vans.

Serena was completely speechless. To her, Darien looked like a Vampire

God to her and she wanted to jump right on him then and there. But

Darien ripped her out of her fantasy when he smiled and said "You Ready to go make everyone jealous."

She still good not speech so she just nodded as Darien took her hand

into his and they walked to his car.


	9. The Shock and the Plot

Different Kinds of People

Chapter 9

Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 are dedicated to LilSha2Cool. She has

been the nicest person in the world and posting my chapters for you

kiddies!

A/N: I Love you people and I'm glad yall review my stories! It makes

me feel better. I plan on starting an Inuyasha one soon so keep your

eyes pilled.

Serena and Darien were almost at school when Serena finally got the

courage to speak. Even when she did, she didn't know what was going to fly out of her mouth because she was still shocked at how damn good he looked as a Goth.

"Darien you look...awesome...more than awesome...hot." Said Serena

out loud and kicking herself for it.

"You really think so? Man, I guess I do look good but there is one

finally touch that I've seen a lot of the Goth guys do but I can't possibly do it on my own so I wanted to know if you would help me with it?" said Darien with a smile.

Serena was unsure about what he was talking about but agreed anyway.

Soon before she knew it Darien was pulling the car over about a block

away from school and he turned and faced Serena. He reached into his

pocket and pulled out black eye liner and handed it to her. Darien leaned in closer. Serena smiled and started applying the eyeliner.

"Wow, Darien you are so still have you ever had make-up put on you

before?" said Serena smiling.

"I have 2 older twin sisters. When I was little they made me dress up

in girl's clothes and be their "dolly".

"I bet that sucked."

Serena finished applying the eye liner and handed it back to Darien.

Darien looked at her and she looked back. Now he looked even sexier. His deep blue eyes blazed with the black as he stared back at her. His glance sent a shiver down her spine. He laughed. Before she knew it the car was in motion again and they were at school. Darien drove past the place where he normally parked at in the junior lot, even though he was a senior.

"Darien, what are you doing? Why are you going to park in the senior

lot; everyone will see you with me and the new you." Said Serena.

Darien smiled, "Well they are going to see it anyway when I go in

school so what's the point" said Darien.

He pulled in and parked.

Everyone was watching them.

Serena opened her door and swung her right spiked boot out of the car

and stepped out. She got out and had her purse and books in hand.

Everyone was shocked to see Serena with Darien in the first place. Over on the right side of the school stood Darien's jock friends who had put him up to the bet anyway. They were laughing and giggling at the dumb, blonde Gothic Queen that didn't know the truth. The fellow Goth kids looked sicken at how their queen could betray them like that. But no one knew what was going to happen next; no one but Serena and Darien themselves.

Darien got out of the car and walked over to Serena and headed to the

entrance of the school. Mouth's dropped, cheerleader's fainted,

football player's died. Yep, it was Armageddon for everyone. Even the

Goths stood with months open wide. Darien's friends weren't laughing

anymore.

"Look at what I've done to my best friend!" cried Andrew to

himself.

Serena's few friends, known as Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye, were

shocked too.

So that's where Serena has been lately said Mina to the girls.

By this time, Serena and Darien were sitting on a bench in front of the school waiting for the morning bell to ring. Darien put his arm around Serena's waist as they sit there. Darien's friends walked to

Darien, barely able to speak.

"Darien, what has this Satan women done to you!" said Andrew, fully

enraged.

"She woke up my true self." said Darien back coldly.

Right then when the tension was great the bell rang and Serena and

Darien got up and left Andrew and the rest of Darien's jock friends there alone as all the other students started to shuffle in. Andrew fell to the ground but his buddies caught him.

"I will make her pay!" spat Andrew. "I'll find out every dirty

little secret she has and expose it and then I'll tell her the truth

about Darien and she will think Darien exposed all her secrets." Spat

Andrew again as he walked inside planning an evil plot.


	10. Breaking and Entering

Different Kinds of People

Chapter 10: Breaking and Entering

A/N: Well I hope you like the story so far but I'm kind of running

out of ideas here and you people aren't reviewing with ideas to help me think of up for more chapters. So please do so!

Serena and Darien never left each other's side that day and everyone

was watching them with looks of nothing but disgust. They both knew

that things at Silver Lake High would never be the same again. They both knew that they had to be there for each other now. As the day passed on Serena and Darien had a talk during lunch.

"Serena, I'm glad that we did this," said Darien as he picked at

his awful school lunch.

"Me too," said Serena doing the same.

"But I have a feeling that people are going to be severally pissed

off at us and we both have everything to lose," said Darien.

"Darien, I'm confused. What's going to become of us now? Are we

friends, more or what?" said Serena not looking at him.

Darien couldn't bear to look at her. He didn't want to tell her

the truth at why he had started talking to her in the first place but he

knew that sooner or later he would have to.

"Serena, there is something I need to–––" Darien was cut off when

half the cheerleading squad came up to them and engulfed the small

table they had been sharing together.

"Ok Miss Death-to-the-world, what have you done to Darien," said

the platinum blonde girl that stood with her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't do anything to him. I didn't make him do a damn thing.

You're just jealous because he isn't one of the Silver Lake clones

anymore!" screamed Serena as she slammed her hands on the table and

got right in her face.

"Ok Missy, why is it that you come over here and start shit with us?

Even if I was still a jock king I would never go out with you! Why

don't you go praise Andrew, He's the new Jock Asshole King!" screamed Darien.

Andrew heard him but bit his tongue he had so much more in store for Darien Shields. Andrew simply grabbed his books and left but little did they know Andrew was really heading to somewhere where everything would end.

Serena and Darien sat back down as the cheerleaders left their table.

They tried to finish their lunch peacefully but they knew that it was

going to be impossible.

Meanwhile Leave The School

Andrew left the lunchroom and went straight for his car. He got in and was headed to Serena's house. He could do nothing but smile all the way there; as he came close to her driveway he eyed out the house to see if anyone was at home. He parked the car and went to the door.

"Locked!" he spat and carefully eyed out the porch.

"Where would be the first place to hide a spare key?" he said as

he lifted up a flower pot and saw his prize.

He grabbed it and unlocked it and went inside. He walked straight

upstairs; he had no time to lollygag. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he looked at the end of the hall and saw a door that read

"Serena's Room: Keep Out!" He chuckled to himself as he slowly placed his hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it and the door made a slight creaking sound and then a huge smirk landed right on his lips.

A/N: Cliffy!: well sorta! I hope yall enjoyed and please review!


	11. Going Out On A Limp And Everything Goes ...

Different Kinds of People

Chapter 11

A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been throwing myself into my Inuyasha story and everything but I figured I might as well update this thing because God knows it needs it. So I won't babble on.

Andrew opened the door and when he did he was met by walls of pink and white; something he would not expect. He walked back and little to look at the door and make sure he was in the right room and sure enough it was Serena's room.

"My God, she's a poser!" stated Andrew to himself.

He went back to his car and searched through the car to find something to he could use to spill the information to everyone at school. He opened his glove box and there was a video camera. He could do nothing but laugh evilly and smile and then headed back up to her room. He video taped every single inch of her room; closet and all. He even got one of her hand crafted bags that had her name on it.

"This is going to be great!" he said to himself again.

Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw her dresser, he walked over to it and opened a random dower. He was met by a sea of all kinds of underwear.

"Well at least she doesn't have a bad taste in undies" he said to himself sniffing of the clean cloth.

Meanwhile back at school

Serena and Darien tried to survive the day the best way they could but it was becoming very hard for them. Every where they went they were met by eyes of everyone. The Goths were very hesitant about letting Darien in to their group but unlike everyone else they were more accepting.

"Wow, I never figured most of them would be as nice as they are." said Darien to Serena smiling.  
"You know, no matter how much black you wear or anything, you still have that million dollar preppie smile; and I just love It." said Serena looping her arm around Darien.

The day had finally slowed to a end and thank god it was Friday because if they had had to go through another day like that it would be horrible but maybe things would be better on Monday, or so they thought.

Darien drove Serena home just like everything was fine.

"Serena, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" asked Darien going out on a limp in front of Serena.

Serena could do nothing but smile and giggle but nodded.

"Yes Darien, I'd love to go out on a date with you tonight." said Serena to Darien.

Darien lit up with excitement.

Serena got out of the car and waved Darien good bye as he made a U-turn and pulled into his own drive-way, and went inside. She turned and started to walk up to her porch. There was no one around. And then she felt strong arms loop her body and something go over her mouth, then everything went black...

A/N: Yes I know cliffy! But I hope you like it! Please Review and I'll have a new chapter soon!


	12. A False Truth

Different Kinds Of People

Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had a lot going on. So without delay here is Chapter 12

When Serena woke up she was gagged and tied to a chair in a dark room. The room looked like a bed room of someone but she had never seen it before. She tried to wiggle free but it did little. Whoever had tied her had tied her up really good. So Serena had no other options but to wait for the person who had brought her here. After what seemed like forever she heard a door open and close behind her and footsteps slowly come closer towards her. Soon the unknown male placed a chair in front of her and sat down. When the light hit his face she recognized him in a second. It was none other than Darien's best friend Andrew. She noticed that he was holding a video camera in his hands and when she saw that she began to get nervous.

"Why did he bring me here?" Serena asked herself only to be greeted with his disgusting smile.

"Well, Well Serena I never thought that you could be living a double life." said Andrew with a smile.

Serena's eyes became wide with fear and wonder. Wonder about how he knew. But then Darien's face came to mind. Andrew slowly grabbed her gag and slide it off her mouth.

"Who told you!" She spat out as soon as the clothe was gone from her mouth.

Andrew did nothing but snicker and smile but soon let one single word slip from his lips "Darien."

Andrew untied Serena and let her free.

"The only reason why I brought you here the way I did was to tell you the truth because other wise you would never believe me nor come with me. Sorry if it gave you the wrong idea" said Andrew with a normal smile.

Serena couldn't believe it. She trusted Darien and he had betrayed her just like she was afraid he would. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Why would he tell you?" spat trying to hold back the tears.

"Serena, go to Darien tonight and ask him about the bet." said Andrew again.

"What bet?" asked Serena nervously.

"Don't ask me Serena. I'm only the messenger." said Andrew going to the door and opening it.

Serena slowly got up and walked out the door and to her house to where she was suppose to meet Darien in a few hours.

A/N: I know it's a very short chapter but it was all the time I had on my hands. I'll update more later. Promise


	13. Everything Turns Sour

Different Kinds of People

Chapter 13

Serena walked like a zombie to her house. Why had she been so stupid to trust Darien? Why did she have hope that he would be different, be the one soul in the world that understood her and loved her nonetheless. She had built a wall and let him through only to have him stab her in the back. She thought for once in her life Cupid had finally got it right but in reality he missed.

As she went through her door and closed it, she realized down one was home. She laid back against the door as tears began to swell up in her eyes. She fell back and slide to the door, back against the door and cried.

"God, Serena, You're nothing but a dumb bitch to believe him. You knew it! You knew it!" she screamed at herself as she banged her head against the door.

She ran her fingers through her hair and began to pull as if going mad. She then fell to the floor and crawled into a ball and sobbed. Before she knew it, someone was ringing the door bell and she knew just who it was. She uncurled herself from the ball and tired to stand up. Only to find that her legs were numb and weak. She put all her weight on to the door as she turned the handle to be greeted by Darien. All her make-up had ran down her face from all the crying. Her hair was matted into knots from where she had been pulling it.

"Oh my god, Serena, what happened to you?" asked Darien all worried.

Serena could barely find the words but when she did she spat the out with such a hate it almost sounded devilish.

"How could you?" she began. "How could you betray me like that? Make me believe that you and I have something that we didn't? You are nothing but the same guy you tortured me for years and years making my life a living hell and yet you come into my life and I let you in and you treat me like this. You are a horrible person. You must really think I'm numb inside to be able to feel. But I did Darien...I felt for you...I fell in love with you but now its all trash and lies just like it was before. You should burn in hell for what you did to me.' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Darien was shocked. Who had told her all these lies?

Serena then began to breathe heavy and fell over on him. Darien quicky grabbed her and took her inside. He laid her on the couch and wondered what he was going to ask her first when she waked up. He then went and got a wet wash cloth and laid it on her head. As he held her hand and waited patiently to make sure she was alright. He wanted to get to th bottom of this. He had really began to come to love Serena, truly. And now some loser wanted to keep them apart.

He wouldn't stand for it. Whoever told Serena these lies would burn in hell. He had a wild guess on who it was...well it wasn't wild it was obvious and he was going to comfort them before the night was over. He knew she knew about the bet. And he knew he was going to have to explain it and she wasn't going to like it but he had to because he really loved Serena. But what Darien didn't know is that only bad times lay ahead...Because hours past and Serena didn't wake up...


End file.
